1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device for embroidery machines for attachment of ribbons, braids or the like on a fabric background. The device includes an axially displaceable bar-like needle carrier with a needle for the embroidery or sewing thread, and a fabric pressure foot, through which runs the ribbon or the like to be applied and which is swivelable around the axis of a needle carrier. A shuttle is arranged behind the fabric background for receiving the shuttle- or tie-up thread.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ribbons, laces, gimp yarn or braid are attached to a fabric background or embroidery base with devices of this type, wherein it is typical that this fancy material lies only on top of the embroidery base and is only fastened with same by sewing- or warp stitches. This type of shaping a fabric background or embroidery base is called soutache embroidery and installations of the above-mentioned type can be attached at embroidery machines. The fancy material is fastened to the embroidery base at short intervals by the needle- and shuttle thread and the threads used herein are so thin that they can be hardly seen in the finished product. Spectacular embroideries can be produced with this technology. In conventional soutache apparatus utilized in connection with embroidery machines, the fabric pressure foot serving as thread guide for the fancy material can be pivoted around the needle only by a moderate amount, which considerably limits the pattern possibilities, since this guide for the fancy material can only be swiveled so far that one has the assurance of avoiding that the ribbon- shaped or braid-shaped fancy material twists and winds itself up in a manner that it can no longer be applied satisfactorily.
It is, therefore, the aim of the invention to further develop and perfect these known devices. Particularly, the limited choice of patterns in the known devices because of the limited swivelling of the fabric pressure foot serving as a guide for the fancy material is to be completley eliminated.